


Putting Gears in Motion

by Katherine_Apollo_Karma



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: But it is needed, Family Fluff, Fight scenes are hard ;-;, First chapter kinda feels like me rambling about my headcannons using the charaters, Found Family, Gen, Ghostly Natures, Some good Father Time fluff will be happening. I can't not, Warning slow updates possibly, just small things, no beta yet but soon, tags to be added as we go but dont worry all needed basics are here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Apollo_Karma/pseuds/Katherine_Apollo_Karma
Summary: With time comes peace, and it will take a prince with ancient blood to bring it forth. This was a prophesy from times long gone, and it's only now that the gears begin to turn and set things in motion.Join the Trio and some of their spectral friends as they begin to walk the path that awaited them from the day they were born. A path not even time can change or see.
Comments: 29
Kudos: 84





	1. A lesson begins it

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's been a long time since I've written this much, so pardon if I'm a little rusty. This Dose gone somewhere and is not at all a spur of the moment thing, hahahaa....
> 
> I have many ideas and I hope you all enjoy them while I get my bearings in the world of writing once again.

The first time it had happened, he’d just been flying through the ghost zone with no destination in mind. He had figured this was the best place to get away from things without anyone bothering him with the concerned texts, calls, or visits that his friends had been driving him crazy with the last few days. Sure, he knew it was because they cared, but it wasn’t like it was new he’d get hurt from a fight! This was far from his first broken bones and he knew they wouldn’t be the last. It was almost healed up anyways thanks to his ghostly healing, so he didn’t get why they felt the need to breathe down his neck so much.

Sure there was the very likely chance of him running into one of his many enemies in here while he was avoiding them, but hey, it would be a good way to let off some steam. 

_ ‘Can’t I get some small break for once?’  _ The thought was a common one for him at this point.  _ ‘Beatings, failing grades, sleepless nights, and needing to be constantly on guard. It’s not fair, just so incredibly draining, and I see no end in sight.’ _

He didn’t have long to dwell in his gloom and doom when he was brought to a sudden stop by flying straight into a set of doors that seemingly came out of nowhere. Letting out a sharp curse as he clutched his aching head. He wasn’t exactly flying slow so it was a pretty painful hit, however it wasn’t fast enough to explain how he got this far into the zone he realized as he looked around to get his bearings.

“Isn’t this ...Clockwork's lair?”

The doors creaked open as he voiced his confusion, seemingly welcoming him in. 

‘ _ Great, what does  _ **_he_ ** _ want. _ ’

He sighed, debating turning around and just flying away since he really just wanted to be alone for a while, however if Clockwork wanted him here he knew he wouldn’t get away so easily. He’d probably just find himself flying into a portal and back into the door.

So in he flew, not taking long to find his way into the main room where Clockwork was floating before his viewing screens to different times. He didn’t move or turn to look at the halfa as he flew in, but Danny did notice that oddly enough a couch was added that he was sure wasn’t there last time he was here.

“Hello Daniel. What a surprise to see you.”

Surprise? Yeah  _ sure _ , he surprised the Master of Time.

“What do you want Clockwork? As you no doubt know, knowing everything and all, I’m not in a good mood.” He did his best to reign in his usual attitude he had with people while in a mood like this. Sure he was annoyed but he didn’t want to take it out on him. Much.

“You tell me.”

Danny let out a big groan of annoyance, snapping slightly despite his attempt to stay calm. “I’m really not willing to deal with your riddles and wordplay and cryptic answers today.”

Finally Clockwork turned to face him, smiling kindly down at him as he waved Danny over. Gesturing for him to take a seat.

“Now I know you’re a little tired Daniel, but there’s no need to be testy.” He chided softly, moving to hover by Danny as he hesitantly sat on the couch. “Rest a bit. You clearly need it, so why not do so where you’re safe?”

“Safe? Where the heck am I safe?? Enemies find me no matter where I go, I don’t get a break! It’s not like I have access to an isolated de-” The now-child raised an eyebrow at him as he trailed off. Looking embarrassed as he realized that it was an offer not a suggestion. “Oh.”

“Oh indeed.” The child waved his staff, and much to Danny’s surprise a plate of cookies floated appeared out of seemingly nowhere and floated over to him.

“But won’t I be in the way? I don’t want to be a bother…” The plate kept drifting closer to his face, only floating away to rest on the coffee table in front of the couch after he took a cookie but not before it bumped into his nose. It was a very good cookie.

“I would not have offered if that was the case Daniel. You are welcome here as long as you don’t mind putting up with me working while you rest. No one can harm you here.”

“No one other then the Observants huh.” This was already his fourth cookie he was clearly enjoying, only pausing his nibbling when he noticed the odd way Clockwork’s eyes flashed.   
  
“ _ No one _ , Daniel.”

While he did stiffen at the tone of his voice, his instincts trying to push him into battle mode at the sound of someone seemingly aggressive, he knew it wasn’t him the now-elder was aggravated by. It  _ was _ oddly reassuring to hear, and he couldn’t help but trust the other. 

“Thank you Clockwork, I really appreciate it. Really.”

Smiling, he just gave the halfa a small nod before turning back to his viewing screens. Occasionally making small comments about what was going on to Daniel, not minding when he sometimes left the seat to get a closer look to the events that caught his interest. They were all past happenings, stuff he’d learn in history class if he could stay awake long enough to pay attention, but it was just so much more interesting to learn this stuff when you could see it happening right in front of you in real time.

Eventually he found he’d fallen asleep on the comfortable couch, lulled into sleep by the sound of ticking all around him, and Clockworks soft voice. A pillow that wasn’t there before under his head, and a familiar purple cloak draped over him like a blanket.   
  
Clockwork was nowhere to be seen, but there was a note on the table he grabbed once he noticed it. Quickly looking over the elegantly written script.

_ Unfortunately I am not able to be there right now to see you off, as I have a meeting with the Observants with no doubt it to be preferable I go to them rather then have them come to me while you are here. However, I have left one of my viewing screens open to your room at the current time so that you will have no need to go back through the ghost zone to return. Simply fly though and you will be back home. _

_ Feel free to return whenever you need a reprieve from day to day life Daniel. You are always welcome here. _

_ C.W~ _

He wasn’t wrong about the Observants since they weren’t on the best of terms, and it was nice of him to leave him a quick way home, but he was a little hesitant to take too much advantage to the offer. He didn’t want Clockwork to get sick of him and pull back the offer.

So at first he would hold off taking some time for when he was at the very end of his rope and ready to collapse, but slowly he felt more comfortable going more regularly. Happy to have somewhere he didn’t have to worry too much.

All the while Clockwork would casually talk to him about this or that while he was there. Giving him impromptu lessons on history, science, and even math. Never giving answers, just helping with tricks and strategies that made class and it’s homework all the easier. 

His teachers even mentioned to his parents about how his grades were improving, giving him the perfect excuse for late nights and starting to visit his ‘tutor’ every week.

* * *

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_ **

* * *

“Hey Clockwork?”

He was floating next to the timekeeper with his legs crossed, watching what he was working on today and nibbling on one of the cookies he’d gotten borderline addicted to.

The awkward feeling of being in a stranger's home had long since faded in the citadel, that being what Clockwork called his lair, and he found it easy to relax the moment he crossed the threshold. Plus it wasn’t just the lair he’d gotten comfortable with. He’d even come to find he was seeing Clockwork less as this elusive and mysterious ghost with the power to make it so he was never born if it was required, but as a snarky and mischievous natured mentor, or perhaps a grandfatherly figure. No matter the description, it was nice. He felt  _ safe _ .

“Yes Daniel?”

“I’ve only seen you showing human history whenever I’m here. Do you also do this with ghost history?” Danny gave him a curious look, tilting his head like a confused puppy and drifting slightly in the air from the motion.

“Of course I do Daniel, I tend to all of time across both worlds.” The currently elder ghost said nodding with a small smile. “Why?”

The teen shrugged. “Well I’ve been trying to learn more about ghosts and the zone, but the information is really hard to find in a way that’s reliable.”

“So?”

Shooting the amused and grinning ghost a half hearted glare Danny sighed. 

“You’re going to make me ask even though you know what I’m going to say, aren't you?”

The smile didn’t leave.

“Fine. Would you teach me? I mean I come here anyways, and who better to ask?”

Clockwork chuckled, amused at his embarrassment. “Of course Daniel. I’d be happy to.”

Shifting to his child-like form the time keeper found himself quickly swept into a tight hug by the other. He was not at all bothered by it at this point, having gotten used to the teen’s cuddly and affectionate nature he had once he'd gotten comfortable with you. It was honestly not unwelcome, as well as not surprising with what he knew.

"Thank you Clockwork!! Oh I can’t wait. Oh are there different biomes here? I’ve seen a few animals but do they just roam around or have areas they stick to? Were there kings before Pyrah? How did he get locked away anyways?" The words tumbled out of Danny's mouth in rapid fire speed. "It's so hard to find any information on earth that's real and with everyone attacking me pretty much the moment I step in the Ghost Zone I can't find anything here either!"

“Now now slow down. I can answer all of those but you have to pick where you would like to start.”

The eager energy Danny had been practically vibrating with paused as he thought about it for a moment. 

“Uhhh the beginning I guess? That might be a good start.”

“If we start at the creation of the Ghost Zone it ties in with the development of Ghost cores if you want to start there."

He didn't need to be omniscient to figure out the answer, since it was clear on his face. In fact, he seemed even more eager to begin at the offer, not that that was surprising. Despite his previously failing grades in school he was still the son of scientists and Clockwork knew he has always loved learning. 

"That sounds great, and you’d know best after all."

Suddenly vanishing from Danny's arms to hover at the edge of his screens, Clockwork gestured for him to sit on the couch. The screens all converging to one big one as the teen did so, showing nothing but black. 

"With how eager you seem I suspect you won’t have any quarrels with jumping right into it," He chuckled. “Time is precious after all.”

He tapped the screen, ignoring Danny’s amused chuckling and sarcastic muttering of ‘Yeah  _ precious _ is right.’, seven circles appearing on it as if drawn on a chalkboard. 

"As you know from both your own and your parent's research, ectoplasm in its purest form is a heavily charged substance made of no known elements on earth. This is because it is composed purely of the seven original elements born in the spirit realm.” 

"Unlike the elements you were taught in school, these seven aren't something tangible, nor are they something that can be truly contained. They are Life, Death, Creation, Inspiration, Fate, Hope, and Time. These elements are what we all came from. With our cores comprised of blends and mutations of the energy they originally created."

Each of the circles on the screen had one of the elements written into it, and once they were all filled they spread out, lines and smaller circles slowly branching off of them toward a larger circle added in the center that was divided into two.

"These are just a small example of some of the more common or well known core types. Those that branch directly off of one of the seven originals are the most rare core types these days, as well as the most powerful."

Danny could make out some of these from his seat. Light branching off of Life, Dark off of Death, Space from Creation… but most of the circles were remaining unlabeled.

"The two most common types that form the cores of the most basic spirits are found in the center of this chart, either warm or cool. These are also how all the more complex core types begin when a spirit or ghost are first born. Before  _ your _ core finished developing into the Ice core you have now, you would have had a cool core."

Before Danny could make out too many of the different types written out they almost seemed to go fuzzy as if out of focus, with the seven originals coming to the forefront again.

"However as more energies mutated from their own, more creatures formed from the natural ectoplasm that fills the zone, and as lives began to form around them, the elements realized they had a problem.”    
  
Danny shot his hand in the air, the school vibe from this all getting the better of him, asking, "Why are you talking about these elements as if they were alive?”    
  
“Because they are alive. All of the elements are sentient, but do not speak in a way normal ghosts and spirits can understand.” He said simply. “Yet they still want a way to communicate with what they considered their children.”

“So has anything been done to fix that? Like some common language made that both could talk, or a translation guide? Using images?” 

“Not exactly, they picked for themselves a representative to whom they gave a small portion of their power. Allowing them to understand and hear them, as well as granting them some power over their element as long as they are together. These ‘Keepers’ as they are called speak for the elements in matters of importance to the other ghosts and spirits, and yes Daniel,” He held a hand up just as the teen had opened his mouth. “I am the Keeper of Time. Over the years the titles have turned to being the Masters of our elements. As misleading as they sound since Keeper is far more accurate, since no one can master any of the elements.  _ Especially  _ time.” 

“Okay, so I do have another question. Why are you saying spirit  _ or _ ghost as if they are different?”

"That's because they are. Spirits are formed directly from the ghost zone itself, such as those of the far frozen, while ghosts are formed from the spirits of dead creatures , such as your friends Dorathy and Coujo."

That made sense, and Danny found himself running through his head all the people he interacted with. Wondering and guessing who was a ghost and who was a spirit.

"And all the Keepers are spirits?"

Clockwork shook his head.

"No. For the most part each element chose a single spirit to be their keeper, but there are 3 excpetions. Inspiration, Time, and Hope. I believe you've actually met the ghost chosen as Hope's keeper. She's the only lone ghost keeper."

"Pandora?" It would make sense with the whole myth of the last thing Pandora had kept in the box being hope. He did remember that much at least from history class!

"That's right."

"And what about Inspiration's keeper and you? You said Pandora was the only ghost keeper but all three were exceptions?"

"I said Pandora was the only  _ lone _ ghost keeper. Inspiration has 2 keepers who are called the muses. One is a ghost and one is a spirit."

"And  _ you _ ?" Danny pushed, unconsciously leaning forward eagerly. He'd be the biggest liar if he said he wasn't curious about the other.

"It's...complicated," He could see clearly that the teen wanted to know though, and chuckled, a small smile on his face. "And not something we’ll touch on today."

“Aww come on Clockwork! Leaving me hanging like that. So cruel.” He pouted, but it wasn’t serious. He understood wanting to keep secrets, especially considering he was the mysterious all knowing Master, no,  _ Keeper _ of time. The halfa bet he had an image to keep.

“Don't worry, I don’t mind telling you a bit about myself if you really want to know, just at a later date, not today.” 

The pout was gone instantly as Danny gave him a serious look, though the curiosity and excitement was still clear in his eyes. “Well yeah I want to know! I like learning things about my friends.”

For a split second Clockwork almost looked surprised at the statement, but quickly just smiled and nodded, turning back to the screens. A wave of the staff in the now middle-aged spirit’s hand bringing the whole web of core types back into focus, nodding when Danny hesitated to get up to say it was okay if he got closer.

  
“So if the types closest to the originals are the most powerful, do they get weaker the closer to the center of this thing?” Danny asked. He could see a few types that he suspected he’d faced from his usural foes. Sound immediately made him think of Ember and her music, and plant was what he’d bet Overgrowth had.

“For the most part you would be correct to assume that. There are always exceptions with individual ghosts and spirits being more powerful than most spirits with their core types, and there are a couple mutations far more powerful than others as far from the originals as them.”    
  
The web moved, coming closer to one type in particular.   
  
“A good example of such a core type is the Plasma core which is much more powerful on average then the two types it mutated from. Fire and electricity.”

Danny narrowed his eyes as he thought for a moment.    
  
“Plasma… Plasmius...Would Vlad really be so cheesy to make his ghost name so close to what he could use?” He'd been more talking to himself but noticed Clockwork gave him a knowing look the teen had learnt to be wary of. A look that clearly said  _ ‘I know something you don’t _ ’.    
  
“Who knows. Perhaps you should ask him yourself?”

“Because it would be easier to just ask my all knowing friend who is right next to me?” He spoke with a hopeful smile towards the other, but Clockwork was clearly having none of it. Just shaking his head with the know-it-all smile still on his face.

"Ugh, fine.” The teen grumbled before something came to mind and he quickly asked. “So, If plasma is there. Where do ice cores fit into all this? I'm gonna guess somewhere near the basic cool core since, y'know, Ice is cold."

He zipped around the web, looking through the labels for his own core finding it was nowhere to be found and that there were a lot more unlabeled spots then he’d originally thought. 

"I think I'll be keeping that information to myself a little longer." Clockwork said, a mischievous grin on his face. "Perhaps you will find out next week when we continue these lessons?"

"Clockwork..." Danny said, narrowing his eyes at the now elderly spirit. "Are you  _ blackmailing _ me with the information so I'll come back?"

All he got was that same smile as the reply, letting out an exasperated groan as he realized he wasn't getting anything more from the Master of time this visit.

"Perhaps it's not me they have to worry about," he flopped back in the air dramatically, his hand on his forehead as if he was going to faint. "It's you who is truly the most evil creature to walk the earth, err float the ghost zone?"

"If you say that now Daniel. I look forward to the theatrics you will pull off when I give you homework."

Danny stopped his act and gave him a look of horror.

"You  _ wouldn't _ ."

Once again only that smile was his answer.

**_“Clockwork!”_ **


	2. Just How Things Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be getting a Beta soon, but for the time being I'm doing my best spelling wise but may miss things. Pardon any spelling mistakes if you see them~ and enjoy!
> 
> Also I edited Chapter 1, felt some things were too soon so those of you who already read it got some small not overly important info early. Just felt it didn't pace well. <3

“You complain about how school is torture as is, yet you willingly took on another class? Here I thought you were trying to convince us you aren’t masochistic. ”

The three ghost hunting teens were hanging out in Sam’s gaming room. A small mountain of pillows and beanbags were surrounding them, and the room was dimly lit save for the bright screen where the boys were taking turns being beaten senseless in game by Sam.

“This is different Sam!” Danny argued from his spot sprawled across the laps of his friends. “This is  _ ghost _ stuff! Not to mention it’s Clockwork. If he can make history fun to learn I’m sure it will be fine.”

The goth gave a disbelieving snort, easily dodging the halfhearted swing at her head from Danny.

“Yeah sure. Still doesn’t change that you’re probably masochistic with how often you intentionally put yourself in situations that you claim are agony.”

It seemed like the halfa wasn’t going to retaliate beyond pointing, but after a small moment of silence Sam gave a cry of surprise and jumped to her feet knocking Danny off her and Tucker’s laps. Tucker cheering as her dancing about and reaching to her back gave him a chance to land a few good hits in the game.

“Danny you ASS!” She said once the small ice crystal had fallen out of her shirt. The ghostly ice cold enough to be able to be felt even a few feet away, yet not painfully cold to touch. 

“What? I figured you needed to chill with the teasing for a little bit and thought I’d lend you a hand.” 

Quickly it turned into a game of capture the halfa, mostly Sam doing the chasing around the big room but Tucker joining in after she got him to help her catch their friend (by threatening to take ‘Delilah’, his most recent PDA). Knowing full well they couldn’t, but finding a childish joy in the game.

It ended when Danny turned on them and tackled them both into the pile they’d been sitting on before, practically wrapping himself around them. Unintentionally purring as Sam gave him a playful noogie that turned into just running her hand through his hair. Tucker at some point in the chase had switched the game they’d been playing to a movie they all knew by heart at this point, that was used when they just want some background noise while they chill. Turning it on as they calmed down from their little chase. 

“Dude, you’re purring again.” He teased. Poking the halfa’s legs that kicked weakly at him until he pushed a pillow overtop them. 

“Ughhh, I still don’t know why I keep doing that. It’s only when I’m with you guys it's a problem!” Well with them  _ and _ once or twice while he was at the citadel, but he wasn’t admitting that yet with the theory they had for it.    


“I still put my bet on it being a ghost thing, that and how you’ve been getting  _ super _ cuddly when it’s just us three plus sometimes Jazz hanging out.” Tucker said, sounding amused. Danny not bothering to stop purring. He’d given up trying around them. “Almost like you know you’re safe with us and can relax. Why not ask Clockwork about it next time you visit?”

“Yeah as much as I’d love to tease you that it’s just you being you, it  _ is _ a little odd how it only started happening after you got your ghost powers. The purring at least. I wouldn’t be too surprised you were secretly a touchy feely person and just held back because you were too shy before the accident.” Sam added still running her hands through his soft but tangled hair. “Plus it isn’t the only little quirk you’ve developed.”

It was true. The longer he had his powers the more odd little things began happening to him, more so than the normal weird, but thankfully harmless. Such as the fact growling at others came more naturally, and how he’d sometimes accidentally slip into ghost speak when focusing super hard on work or when baby-talking animals, and at least one time when baby-talking to a  _ human _ baby. That was a notably weird moment when it happened, but at least the mother didn’t notice and the baby seemed to love it. 

Most of these little things he wouldn’t of noticed doing if Sam, Tucker, or Jazz hadn’t pointed it out, and he had no idea what he’d do without his friends who covered for him and gave him a heads up when he was doing it. Plus, for all the teasing they do, they never really treated him weird for it and it helped keep him sane when he thought he was going to go crazy. Hell they even embraced it and joined him in the strangeness. They were a safe and comforting company after a long day of patrols, ghost fights, and bullies.

“Yeah I’ll ask. Would be good to know if it is a ghost thing or if everything is  _ actually _ driving me to insanity. And if it  _ is _ a ghost thing it’d be good to know if there is anything  _ else _ I have to worry about.” 

“Well if you are being driven insane, don’t worry Danny. We’re in the car going there with you.” Tucker gave him a thumbs up, quietly muttering ‘ow’ when Sam gave him a light smack on the back of his head.

“I doubt you’re going crazy at least. Jazz would have noticed by now.”

“I mean, that is a comfort. She’s our canary in these asylum halls.”

They had a good laugh together, but it was quickly cut short by the chill that ran down Danny’s spine and the wisp of cold that slipped from his lips. Bringing a tired groan with it as he got up and changed. His friends giving him an understanding look as they got up too.

“Can you tell who it is?” The techie was the first to get to their bags where they’d tossed them when they’d first arrived straight from school.

“Think we’ll need anything more than our basic school supplies?” Sam added. “You know I keep some extra weapons and supplies here just in case.”

“Nah it’s just Sulker, I’m sure I’ll be fine you two. Just wait for me here, I shouldn’t be long.”

They were clearly not happy with the idea of staying behind while he fought, the worry and concern clear in their eyes, but he gave them what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

“Seriously you guys how often do I fight that over-sized tin can? I have it down to an art at this point. You won’t even notice I was gone it will be so quick a fight. It will take you guys longer to get outside then for me to deal with him.” 

He didn’t give them time to shoot an argument against it, grabbing a thermos and flying up and out of the roof. Finding the hunter not far off.

“Hey Sulker! Another argument with Ember?” He called out. Noticing the angry look he had on his face, the one that grew to a bloodthirsty smirk at spotting the Halfa. “Honestly have you two considered couple’s therapy?”

“The only therapy I need is the meditation I’ll get removing your pelt from your body.” 

Danny barely had time to dodge the incoming rocket that was shot at him even with his incredible speed, an upgrade from Techness no doubt.

“Okay one, eww.” It didn’t matter how long he’d been dealing with the hunter. That would always be gross. “But two, I’m so proud of you, you admitted you need therapy! The first step is admitting you have a problem.”

As he spoke he simultaneously summoned up a shield to block an incoming shot, while making a little trick he’d figured out to return fire. A small ball hollow ball of ectoplasm he filled with his ice power that shattered on contact, the freezing cold within seeping into Sulker’s body where it hit and solidifying in an instant. Expanding as it did so, ripping open the machinery and rendering it useless.

“The second step is to chill!”

While Sulker was distracted by the surprise of his arm suddenly bursting at the seams with ice, Danny took the chance to swing a punch into his chest that sent him flying. Happy to see the hole he’d left in his mechanical body from it.

“I just got this fixed from last time Welp!” The hunter growled once he’d righted himself. 

“Well then you should have thought twice before coming here to fight again! This always happens why are you surprised!” 

As he yelled he spotted his friends running below, armed with a few blasters. Sam holding a thermos up above her to alert him they were ready to go.

The two of them just couldn’t sit on the sidelines, he knew this as much as he wished otherwise. They wouldn’t be his stubborn wonderful friends he loved so much if they did.

Damaged as it was the new suit was still surprisingly fast, and though the smoke of the missal barrage he’d just blocked with a rapidly formed shield he didn’t see how close he’d managed to get until a fist had sent him flying downwards, forming a Danny shaped hole in some poor man’s yard. The homeowner himself whom was actually out sitting on his porch when it happened. Giving a slightly awkward wave at the dazed hero as he pulled himself out.

“Uhh Sorry about that!” He yelled before zipping back towards where the fight had been. Hearing the confused reply of ‘It’s cool?’ as he did so.

He bet they were new to town.

Sulker was nowhere to be seen but he saw Sam waving him down and flew down to her, taking note that Tuck was looking smug with his PDA in hand.

“Where’d Sulker go?” He asked, having his suspicions that were just confirmed by their shared smug grins.

“Where do you think Danny.” Sam held up the thermos. “You did a number on him with that ice attack, apparently taking out whatever was blocking Tucker from hacking him the last few fights.”

“Wasn’t hard from there to ground him for Sam to trap, oh and you have a chunk of turf in your hair bro.” Tucker pointed out.

He ran a hand through his hair, watching as the chunk of grass fell out. “Thanks Tuck, and you two just couldn’t stay inside could you?” He didn't sound mad, it was more an amused tone. 

“And leave your dumb floaty ass out here alone?” The goth punched him lightly, rolling her eyes and smiling when he dramatically floated away as if the blow had sent him flying in slow motion. “Of course not. We’re a team.”

“Yeah man you’re stuck with us. You should know better.” The geek added, pulling down his friend and lopping his arm over his shoulder. Quickly looking away to not be blinded as he changed back after making sure no one was around.

“I know. I know. You guys can handle yourselves and I’m happy to know you’ve got my back...but you  _ know _ I can’t help but worry something will happen.”

“Yeah we do Danny.” Sam said softly, tossing her arm over his shoulders from the other side so he was sandwiched between her and Tucker. “So we will keep reminding you that we’ll be fine and by your side forever. Now come on. Let’s clean all those scratches from whatever you were thrown into and play some bowling before we have to split for the night.” 

“That sounds great, the bowling part at least. The wounds are just small scrapes that will be healed before I even fall asleep and you know it.”

“You’re getting them cleaned Danny.”

“I know…”

They bickered, but it was all with smiles that anyone watching would liken to that close family should have, not friends. 

Bursting at the seams with love and unwavering support. 

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

There had only been one other ghost attack while they’d been hanging out, a couple of ectopuss that were easy to deal with, and before long they had realized it was getting close to curfew. Something they rarely made it home in time for these days.

So hesitant the trio parted ways, promising to message the others when they go home and if they ran into any trouble, leaving Danny to face his home alone.

He shouldn’t be so scared of entering his own home, but despite Jazz’s support and attempts to get his parents to chill about ghosts they have only gotten worse over the past year and a half. It didn’t help that Jazz wouldn’t be here much longer with university on the horizon, even though she promised she’d come home at the drop of a hat if something went wrong and that he’d always be welcome to come by her apartment. 

He was scared of what was supposed to be his home. 

In the end it was still his home, and he’d faced worse, so in he walked despite how much a small part of him wanted to go for a flight instead. He was on time tonight, he wasn’t going to risk that and get in trouble again.

“Jazz, Mom, Dad! I’m home!”

“Welcome home Danny!” Jazz was the one to answer, it looking like she’d been doing homework at the table before she’d gotten up to come see him, giving him a quick but tight hug. “Mom and Dad went out to get supper so you can relax for now. Don’t worry.”

The fear faded dramatically.

“Sweet, but what happened to the lasagna Mom was talking about making?”

His sister shrugged and he followed her back to the couch, flopping down beside her and just giving a small apologetic smile when she shot him a glare for sending some of her work flying that she’d been putting away. 

“Not sure. When I got home the place was a mess and she was muttering something about how pasta shouldn’t make such sharp teeth or move so fast. So I suspect the same as normal.” 

Finished putting her work away she pulled out a black notebook she had hidden in her bag and Danny couldn’t stop the groan that he made seeing it. He knew what that meant.

“Now Danny, I heard there was a fight with gh- err Sulker.” It was sweet in a weird way that she’d been working on using the ghosts proper names. “Are you okay? Any bad wounds? Do I need to remind you to change your bandages in the morning? Or do you have any clothing I need to fix?”

“Jazz, Jazz, Jazz!” He had to interrupt her before she really got rolling. “I’m fine. It wasn’t a bad fight today, I just got a few scrapes and some dirt in my hair.”

She looked at him suspiciously, but eventually signed, putting her notebook down.

“Well okay then. Just know that you better not be lying Mr. Sam will tell me otherwise.”

Sometimes Danny hated having Jazz added to one of their group chats, while Mom and Dad were easily distracted and often almost forgot about them, Jazz took up the roll of overbearing concerned mother ever since she found out about his little problem. If she heard there was a fight she’d be checking that he was okay. It was sometimes annoying, but he loved her dearly. It was nice he could trust someone in this house to be safe around.

He hadn't realized he’d drifted into thought about that fact until he heard the soft giggling from her, and had to give her a suspicious look.

“You’re purring lil bro.”

“Damn it.”

“Language!”

They laughed together as she ruffled his hair affectionately. 

“Or well just don’t let our parents hear you, you rebel.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, turning on the TV and putting on a documentary that was on, catching it in the middle of talking about the effects space had on the astronauts psych much to the pleasure of them both. 

It was quickly cut to a close when they heard the sound of their parents coming in the front door, Danny feeling as his sister gave his shoulder what he knew was supposed to be a reassuring squeeze.

“Jazzy-pants! We got the food, is Danny home?” The voice of their father boomed from the kitchen. 

The siblings made their way to the kitchen to see the bags from the Nasty Burger on the table. Their parents pulling out some paper plates and extra napkins.

“Yeah I’m home. Hey Mom, hey Dad.”

“Oh hey Danny boy! Have a good time with your friends? We got dinner!” The energetic man was already part way through his burger, and didn’t even wait for an answer to continue. “And did you hear the ghost fight that happened? We heard it happened out by Sam’s house, those disgusting spooks didn’t cause you any problems did they?”

He knew where this went, and his instincts were screaming to just get out of there before things started. However he couldn’t run quite yet without being questioned.

“No, we were fine, uhh school was good! Why don’t we talk about that.” He tried, but knew all too well it would do nothing.

“Of course son! Just had to make sure you guys were okay. Can’t trust those things even though so many people in town have been fooled that that ghost boy is a ‘hero’.”

His mom came over, handing his plate with his food on it and giving him a loving kiss on the forehead.

“Can’t be too safe to check honey. I know you two are smart enough to know better than to be fooled by any ghosts but we’re your parents. We’re going to worry.”

It quickly turned into his parents complaining about ghosts like normal, and even Jazz snapping at them didn’t stop them from their tirade of well meaning hate that left Danny feeling like his heart and core were both in a vice being squeezed tighter and tighter. 

“I’m going to eat upstairs while I do some homework.” He said quietly, but it seemed like only Jazz heard him, pausing her arguing with them to give him a smile and nod before he booked it upstairs with food in hand. It wasn’t a surprise that this happened. It always did.

Sometimes he found himself wishing for a normal family, or a family at all since it certainly didn’t feel like it sometimes. You’re supposed to feel safe around them, not fear for your safety, to trust them with anything not worry that telling them the truth would have them turn on and attack you.

His phone went off and the feeling was gone as he saw the text from Jazz making sure he was okay, and several messages in the group chat from Sam and Tucker chatting away. 

He had a family, even if they weren’t all bound by blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I have a feeling Imma suffer with fight scenes even after that super short excuse for one, XD but it's a fun challenge I look forward to. 
> 
> I am eager to hear from you what you think of things and take critiques to heart.


	3. Well didn't 'cha know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No beta for this chapter since mine was busy for good reason, and I was really wanting to get this out since it's been done for a fair bit. XD  
> Hope ye all like it!

“Jazz!” Danny shouted out into the mostly empty house. Their parents were out for a meeting of some sort, he didn’t catch what they’d said as they rushed out the door that morning, so he knew he could let his guard down a little. “I’m headed into the Zone!”  


He could clearly hear the rapid sound of Jazz coming down from her room towards the lab, and he was tempted to just jump through the portal immediately to avoid her mother hen-ing. Despite what his grades may say though he wasn’t stupid, and knew that doing so would only cause her wrath and lecture when he got back later the night.   


“Headed out to Clockworks?” She asked quickly coming to stand with him. “You remembered your bag and notebooks right? And the snack I packed you?”  


“Jazzzz.” She was acting like his first week of high school, always mother henning him worse then their mother ever had. “I have my bag and I told you I don’t need a snack.”  


The food he had during his studying and relaxing at the Citadel was always far more satisfying and filling then anything he had here after all. Not that he'd tell her that. She'd worry there was something lacking in his diet for his ghost side and try to fix it.  


“Danny I know you haven’t eaten in a while, I just want to make sure you eat, and you learn best on a full stomach! Oh I should grab you a water bottle…”  


Danny quickly jumped back towards the portal waving his hands. “No need Jazz I swear I’ll be fine. You don’t need to bother, I should be going anyways to not be late.”  


She frowned, but didn’t insist. “Well okay, just...be safe? Okay? Try not to catch the attention of any of your foes in there.”   
  
“I will.” The worry in her voice struck down any sarcastic response he’d been tempted to give, instead stepping back forward to give her a quick hug. “I’ll be home late, don’t wait for me and if Mom and Dad get back before I do tell them I’m at Tuck’s. He’s covering for me this time.”  


He could sense her relax a little as she returned the hug.   
  
“Okay little bro, tell Clockwork I said Hi, and have fun!”  


"Only you'd say to have fun about learning!" He shouted at her before zipping into the portal with a laugh.

* * *

~~~~~

* * *

The flight though the Ghost Zone was thankfully uneventful for once as he made his way to the clocktower in the isolated area it hid. Calmly flying in loops and though the center of various cogs that drifted through the space as a sort of game as he went.   


He didn’t have to wait for an answer at the door of the citadel, they opened the moment he got there so he just continued right on in without hesitation, straight into the chest of the waiting spirit.  


“Hello Daniel.” He said, and Danny could hear the affectionate smile in his voice as he ruffled his hair. “Have a good week?”  


He wasn’t quite sure why his friends and Jazz liked to fluff his hair so much, but he honestly enjoyed the feeling so found himself leaning, or rather floating, into the touch. Giving an annoyed sigh at the memory of the past week.  
  


“I mean yeah it was fine. Ghost attacks still a problem, but I’ve actually been able to get some sleep for once! 8 whole hours this week! Over an hour a day! I mean sure that’s including time asleep in class but still!” He had to take it where he could get it. “So not bad even if I did have my leg broken on Tuesday and leave a five-foot deep me shaped hole in some guys lawn Thursday.“  


He was glad for how his healing got faster as he grew stronger, when he first was getting used to his powers a broken bone would take two weeks to heal, but now it took a day at most to heal a simple break.   


Still hurt though.  


Barely a moment of silence passed before Danny turned to Clockwork and just asked. “Hey is purring a normal ghost thing?”  


The halfa was pushed gently towards the couch, taking the suggestion to go and sit cross legged.   


“Now why would you wonder that Daniel?”  


“You love asking questions you already know the answer to, don’t you?”  


“People often aren't very amused when they have their questions answered before they are asked, and I was told it’s rather rude as well as unnerving. So asking is a habit I’ve had to pick up. Now care to answer  _ my _ question?”  


“Well me Sam and Tuck-”  


“Sam, Tuck and I.”  


“....  _ The three of us _ , noticed that I’d picked up a few weird habits and actions since the accident, and were wondering if it was normal? Or well, as normal as I can be.”   


His refusing to correct himself and just finding a way around it earned him a small smile, before Clockwork drifted over to one of the bookshelves in the room. Grabbing one after a moment of thought and bringing it over to the teen.   
  
“Here, chapter 7 starting at page 234 will have the answers to that question and most others that will follow.” The horrified look on Danny's face was almost instant. "I'm sure you'll find it a rather helpful tool while you learn."  


The book was huge, yet when Danny went to pick it up he found it oddly light. He figured that was because it was ghost made it took on more ghostly qualities, also explaining why it was softly glowing.  


“You sure you can’t just tell me?” He said hopefully. Digging through this book that just screamed of being a boring school text book wasn’t exactly appealing.   


“I could, but practicing your reading will do you good.”  


Danny let out a disappointed and mildly insulted huff. “I can read just fine, I’m not doing  _ that _ bad at school.”  


He got a really unimpressed look for that, and a gesture to open the book which he did so with a sigh and-   
  
“Oh”   
  
This wasn’t English.   
  
“It’s written in simplified Ghost Speak. Every ghost can understand it the moment they are created, but it takes getting used to for the younger ones. Doing some reading yourself now and getting used to the language will make learning some of the more complicated things later easier, since many things related to the Zone don’t translate very well.”  


It was really weird to look at, the symbols somehow both meaningless and yet perfectly understandable to him. Words able to be made out, and yet not completely, it made no sense and yet felt right.   
  
His life was never logical though, so this is fitting he thinks.   
  
“Of course if you have any questions that chapter doesn’t answer or that you don't understand I’ll be happy to clarify if you just ask.” Clockwork said, snapping Danny out of his fascination with the book. “Relax for now and read a bit. There’s no rush. You have all the time in the world... Within reason.” He added with a small smile.  


"Okay!"   


He could never get across how much he appreciated this time to unwind in his hectic life. A place where he wasn’t rushed, looked at in disappointment, late, or attacked.   


“I’m not in the way out here right? You aren’t putting off work to have me around right?” He couldn’t help worry he was being given a book to learn from to get out of Clockworks hair. “Would I be better off reading elsewhere?”  


“Daniel, I’ll say it as many times as you need to hear it but you’re never in the way here. If you think you’ll have an easier time in a different room where it was quieter I can show you to a study.”  


“If you say so... I’ll stay out here then. I can handle a little noise and it honestly is harder to work in silence. I keep expecting to get attacked by some of my usaral ghosts." He paused. “Err Spirits? Specters. They can just deal with me well rested and better learnt later. ” Even if he didn’t get along with them all he wouldn't be so rude as to use the wrong term if it mattered. He was better than that.  


Clockwork seemed to be happy with his choice, and weirdly it brought back a warm happy feeling to his core.   


He really hoped this book had answers because the way his core has been acting more and more was concerning, but the last time he straight up asked about weird feelings from within he got trapped in an awkward talk from his dad about the boos and the bees. He didn’t need the ghostly version from Clockwork.  


“Something they will no doubt do so poorly.” He chuckled. “And don’t worry about calling people the right term. Spirit or Ghost only really matters in terms of biology and psychology. No one will get annoyed if you call them the wrong one unless it’s clear you are intending to be rude, no one who matters at least.”  


“Oh good. That’s a lot simpler. Last thing I want to do is piss of someone I haven’t already made my enemy for something so silly.” He had a small pause before a silly grin crossed his face. “I’m better than that. I’ll anger them for something  _ stupid _ . Not silly.”  


So with that he flopped onto the couch, book in hand and flipped to the page he’d been told. Nibbling on the small plate of ghostly fruit that was on the coffee table for him.  


It was strange reading in a language he didn't yet did know, some words remained untranslated but for the most part it was like the symbols shifted in his mind to make themselves into English.  
  


**_Chapter 7_ **

**_The unique case of child ghosts  
  
_ **

_ Amid the vast array of differences between each ghost and spirit, a number far too high to even attempt to place, there are a small group that will remain the same in actions for much of their afterlives. These are the ghosts of children created before their 16th year.  
_

_ Unlike those whom join the infinite realms beyond their 16th year, a child's ghost is not given the instinctual knowledge that is important to their survival. Things such as how to release their core's element in such a way that it doesn't build up and harm them, or the basic rules that span the entirety of the realms.  
  
_

That was a real kick in the tail to read. If he’d just waited 2 years to have his shocking accident it sounds like he may have had an easier time… Vlad acted all high and mighty about knowing more but he had an advantage from the start if this applied to halfas too.  


“It does.” He didn’t realize he’d wondered that last part aloud until Clockwork answered.   


He was going to give the Fruitloop shit about that, the lucky bastard, not that he thought that half dying at all was lucky or how he did so...but at least he knew what he was doing sorta.  


Danny was stuck learning it all over a year late, reading a stupid book to do so! ... A book he was just skimming to get answers for now but was appreciated nonetheless.   
  


_ Because of this, a child specter has an instinct to seek either a guardian to teach and protect them, or to band together with other children. Fraidmates, Bonded ones, a Boon, a Spectrum. These are all terms specters have used over the years in place of ‘family’ in reference to a child’s chosen ones. This is because many still have lingering feelings from their living life and find themselves saddened when thinking about family, so they chose to create a new word for this found family.  
_

_ To be included in such a bond is considered a great honor, as you have to earn their trust when they are cautious beings. What you are, be it a ghost, spirit, human, or animal, if the child feels safe with them they can be welcomed into their life.  
_

_ Signs of the Child considering you a member of their Spectrum can include the following.  
  
_

_ Purring. _   
  
_ The most common sign of a child feeling comfortable around you is that when relaxing they Purr. Purring is a way they share their joy, the sound emanating from their core as it vibrates, emanating an energy that is contagious to other children. When one child in a pile of ghost children begins purring, It is not long until they are all purring together. Even if they are not all in a Spectrum together.  
  
_

Well that at least answered  _ one _ question. It  _ was _ normal, even if it was annoying to be called a child.  


“Isn’t spectrum a bunch of colours?”  


“Yes it is. However it is also a word used for the chosen family of ghosts because of how it sounded like ‘specter’ and an old ancient ghost speak word for family.” At the curious look he got, Clockwork said a word that seemed to be laced with the same haunting waver as his wail.  


“Can you say it slower?” He knew how to make his voice echo like that even when not using his wail, so he bet he could learn to say this word pretty easily.   


A small smile one his face Clockwork did as asked, spacing out each part of the word as Danny tried his best to mimic it. Giving small tips as he did.   


“Roll the first part a little. Good, now the last part comes more from the back of your throat.“  


Danny thought he was getting pretty close, and the glimmer of what he could almost call pride in the timekeeper’s eyes made him try all the harder.   


It seemed these days that outside of Jazz, Sam, and Tucker the only people who were ever proud of him where ghosts.  


“Very good Daniel, that’s precisely it. You picked that up rather quickly. Most young ghosts have trouble with the spectral tones of ghost speak.”  


Danny smiled a little sheepishly at the praise. “I mean, I’ve always picked up languages fast. I enjoy learning them.”  


It along with his bowling skills weren’t something he was too vocal about. It always seemed a little silly to brag about such a thing to him since it was just normal in his family to speak a lot of languages since everyone, even his dad, was just that smart. He never even saw a reason to be proud of it.  


“Well if you’d like we could occasionally have some lessons on the various languages in the ghost zone.”  


Now however he was rather proud of that ability.  


“Yes! I’d love that. Could we do a little now? I can try to read this at home as homework so we have time for ghost speak now.”  


“Of course Daniel. Here, let’s start with the fundamentals ...”

* * *

~~~~~

* * *

It was several hours later for him but outside it had yet to be two when he finally left, new book tucked under his arm and smile on his face. He’d almost forgotten that he actually enjoyed learning before his accident sent his school life to its own early death, but this was bringing back a curiosity he thought he lost.  


The thoughts of what else may be ahead had him distracted until a pair of voices called out to him and snapped him out of it.  


“Yo Phantom!” “Hey Phantom!”  


It was Johnny and kitty, whom he’d made a sort-of-kind-of truce with over the past few months, the duo waving from where they were still sitting on Johnny's bike. Waiting as he few down to hover with them.  


“Hey you two. I haven’t seen you out and about town in a while. Everything good with you?”   


Johnny let out a low growl, looking annoyed, while Kitty rolled her eyes. “Walker’s been more of a prick then normal in our corner of the zone. Still bothering Johnny over some speeding rule he broke, and apparently it’s ‘against the rules’ to have a bra strap showing.”   


“Seriously? I think his real rule is ‘no fun or comfort within eyesight’.”  


She laughed, while Johnny nodded. “Damn straight kid. Been a nightmare even getting out of our lair with him around. This is the first time in a while we got past. Think the guy is just pissy he hasn’t gotten any in ancients knows-”   
  
“Johnny!” Kitty interrupted, smacking him on the back of the head.  


“Hey! The kid’s old enough he’s likely heard worse. I don’t need to go censoring myself around him. Right kid?”

“Yeah high school is a cesspool of the English language. Johnny’s fine, though be nice to not be called ‘kid’. I do have a name.”  


“Well he still should learn to curve that tongue of his.” Kitty huffed, but she dropped it. “Anyways what are you doing so far out here in the wastes? It’s like, empty unless you believe some of the myths.”  


Danny was confused. “Myths? And if it’s so empty why are you out here?”  


There was a moment when Kitty looked away and Johnny just raised an eyebrow at him with a small smirk. “Why would a couple want to be out alone in the middle of nowhere?”  


Kitty smacked him the back of the head again, this time blushing like mad.  


It took a moment for Danny to connect what he was saying, making him blush as well and rapidly wave his hands in front of himself. “Okay, okay! I don’t need to know more, but myths?”  
  


“Did Plazmius never tell you? They seem to always be something a child’s guardian tells them in the early days of lessons.”

“Of course not? He’s not my guardian or anything even close, hell I wouldn’t know what you were talking about before today! We only just made a truce recently.”  


The duo looked surprised, shadow even coming up to give Danny a confused look. It was Johnny that spoke up, leaning forward against the handlebars of his bike. “Wait hold up. Plasmius isn’t your guardian?”  


“Uhhh no? What part of us beating the crap out of one another and constant bickering give you guys that idea?”  


“Pretty much everyone assumed since you guys were the only Halfas that he would of taken you in. Figured it was a rough love kind of thing. That’s not too uncommon, although I do admit you guys   
were a lot more rough than others… Just thought it was because you were stubborn. No offence. ”  


“None taken.”  


“If he isn’t your guardian then who is?”  


“I don’t have one, I’ve just been learning by trial and error.”  


The two teens looked even more so shocked at that, and a little horrified. While Shadow had a look he could almost call a concerned pity. Was not having a guardian so bad that  _ Shadow _ was feeling bad?   


“What the hell man. Seriously? You got this far alone?”  


“Uhh yeah? I mean I did have a little help when my core started acting up...though not before almost becoming a Danny-scle. Frostbite helped fix that.” Something about the looks he was getting and all the questions was making him really uncomfortable. Like when a teacher or other adult starts asking too many questions about your home life. “I only started learning anything about stuff from another recently.”  


“Is that what you were referring to when you said you wouldn’t of known what we were talking about before today?”  


“Yep!”

“Is that why-” Kitty started asking a question, but out of nowhere a voice interrupted her.  


“Now what do we have here boys?” The thick southern drawl was unmistakable, and the three froze hearing it. Danny looking annoyed while the couple looked frightened. “A trio of criminals all together making our job much easier.”  


How the warden and his troop was able to sneak around and surround them in the vast emptiness of this area was honestly kind of impressive, but also a very bad thing. He didn’t want to just ditch Johnny and Kitty to Walker’s goons, but knew that they wouldn’t hold it against him if he made a run for it as long as he broke them out later.  


Walker was the one to notice the book Danny had that the couple had missed, and grinned. Making a tutting sound and crossing his arms.  


“And you just couldn’t help yourself from breaking more rules, could you punk. Theft of another's property is another couple thousand years to your sentence.”  


“Hey!” Danny exclaimed. “I didn’t steal this!”  


It was clear none of the ‘officers’ or Walker believed him, some even snickering at the offence on his face.  


“Yeah right. Where would  _ you _ get a ghostly book without having taken’ it? No one who’d have access to that sorta book especially would want to give it to someone like you.” He scoffed, gesturing to it.   


“What do you mean ‘that sorta book’?”  


“None to bright are ya’? But we already knew that. I’ll tell you but only so you know just how bad you messed up grabbing that as your target to steal.” He waved to his men to move forward, a grin forming on his face. “And we already have so much to talk about while you’re in your cell it’d be no trouble to add that to the list. Bullet, confiscate the stolen property, the rest of you grab him!”   


As his second nodded and began to move, Danny suddenly felt very protective over the book in his arms. This wasn’t his sure, but Clockwork had trusted him with it and he wasn’t going to let Walker ruin that.  


“No!” He shouted, flaring his power out to push the guards rushing them away back and making a run for it.   


He could faintly hear behind him Kitty saying bye, and Johnny yelling at Walker. The voice fading quickly as he sped away towards his portal home.  


_ “You’re the one breaking the rules old man!” _

* * *

~~~~~  


* * *

As Danny sped off with the goons hot on his tail, Walker is glaring down at the teen who’d shouted up at him. A cocky grin on his face as he repeated. “You’re breaking the rules here Walker.”  


He scoffed, shaking his head. “Talking back to your betters in such a tone is against the rules you know, and what nonsense are you even saying. I don’t break rules.”  


Kitty suddenly perked up as she realized what her boyfriend was saying, clapping her hands with a big grin on her face directed at walker. “Oh my zone he’s right!  _ You’re _ breaking a rule! A  _ big _ rule!”   


Stepping forward to loom over the duo, he growled. “You have ten seconds to explain yourselves before I decide if I’m going to put you two in separate solitary cells.”  


Paling at the idea of being separated, Kitty quickly said “The Guardian decree!” just as Johnny said, ”Phantom doesn’t have a guardian!”  


There was a brief moment of silence before Walker let out a chuckle.  


“Please. Plasmius made his claim on the kid very clear early on.”  


“That’s what we thought!” Kitty said. “But he said that they weren’t and it was honestly them fighting and not just tough love. He said he only found out recently what a guardian even was and hasn’t had one this entire time!”  


“Yeah man. You fucked up.”  


The warden’s expression slipped for a second to one of worry, before it was straight again as he scolded. “Language punk. None of that crass language here.”  


They went silent, and it was clear they were looking for a way out while Walker seemed lost in thought.  


“Well. What are you still doing here? Skidaddle before I change my mind that Phantom is a more important target than you two and toss  _ you _ in a cell.”  


Eyes going wild as dinner plates the two were nothing more than a trail of dust speeding to the distance in a non-existent heart beat.  


Leaving a thoughtful looking Walker to his thoughts.


End file.
